Parallel Works
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: The cure for writers block. (full summary inside)
1. Auctioned Off

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating my stories lately! My only excuse: it was summer vacation. 'Nuff said...**

**Anywho, This is going to be various oneshots and Plot Bunnies for any and all Sonic stories in the future. So no two chapters are the same story unless I put part 1 or 2, etc. This is just to get my mind flowing during writers block. Ugh I swear, I have been trying the past month to add a new chapter to Mobian Angel, but DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO PUT WHATS IN YOUR HEAD ON PAPER?! It was just impossible! **

**I hate writers block...**

**So, until I eventually overcome it, enjoy these oneshots and random plot bunnies for future stories. If you want to see one become a story let me know and what to add or change so it makes better sense or whatever. All tips happily accepted.**

* * *

_**"Auctioned Off"**_

Darkness. Mist. Rays of sunlight shining through towering rose bushes. A girls voice echoing in the warm breeze. A rose pin falling to the ground. Red eyes that once used to only smile, is now scared and begging.

The singing stops.

~/~

I woke up screaming. I just sat there on my bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat, for a few minutes. I've been having this same dream since I was little, but lately... they've become more intense. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. After a few more minutes, I forced myself to get up and get ready for work.

After my shower and getting dressed, I look at myself in the mirror on my bedroom door. My name is Christopher Thorndyke and I am 18 years old. I have short, layered brown hair with natural orange and blonde highlights; blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. I'm wearing an orange dress shirt, nice blue jeans, a tan-ish sweater, nice shoes.

~/~

I walk out my front door to my house and look around. My house is an old fashioned mansion that used to belong to my family. But I'm the only one living in it these days. It is a tall two story, with several patio-like roofs, about 21 bedrooms and 5 baths. The master bath and bedroom is in the front of the mansion opposite of the ballroom out back connecting to it via a balcony. The other 20 bedrooms are on both sides of the master with a smaller bathroom on both sides of the hallways. The ballroom has glass walls and stone frames painted to look like wood that set off cozy atmosphere when lit up at night. And last would be the few watch towers that was once laboratories or attics with two in the front on opposite ends, and two more next to the ball room in a cool way. The house was really cool-looking and was built a few centuries back. There were many gardens that has been around for so long that I never have to tend to it. It's outside the city in the woods a little with palm trees lining my driveway. I mentally sighed. _My house needs a lot of work, I haven't had a chance to tend to it in a few years._

Since it was such a nice day out, I decided to take my handmade motorcycle out into town today. It was once in the junkyard, but I fixed it up. As I drive down my driveway, I noticed that it rained last night and has that glow to it from the sun.

_Rays of sunlight shining through towering rose bushes._

I close my eyes tightly for a second, forcing the memory from my mind. I flip on the radio and stick in my headphones. I don't know the song, but it did bring my mood up. As I drove into town I was in a very good mood.

In the streets you'll see both humans and Mobians. There are a lot less homeless people in the streets. The reason being is myself. You see, since my house is clearly big enough and whatnot, I find those on the streets or in the slave trade, even those in gangs as well as runaways, and take them in. Every single human and Mobian that has left my house has found a better life and a place of their own. I teach them how to survive this crazy economy. And speaking of which, since I clean the streets, the city pays all of my bills for electricity and food, etc. Because by helping everyone, the economy for the city has improved drastically. I don't need to pay for anything!

~/~

**Later**

Off in the distance is one such slave trade. Most actually volunteer for it if it meant getting something to eat and a place to stay. Currently, there a large platform in the city square. On the platform was at least 13 or so Mobians and 1 or 2 humans. All of them had on collars with a leash attached to a pole. They may not have said it aloud, but it was pretty obvious they were praying Chris would pass by and adopt them. They inwardly begged and pleaded, some went as far as crying. Around the slaves was a _huge_ crowd.

The Auction is now starting.

After the first two in line were sold (the 2 humans) thats' when everyone heard it. The rev of that motorcycle. A sound that every single being in the city memorized. Chris is nearby. The Mobians mood raised dramatically, some of them actually quickly groomed themselves and fixed their clothes. _Anything_ to get his attention.

A moment later, they saw Chris drive into the square, but he didn't notice the slaves yet. He parked his bike directly in front of the platform on the opposite side of the street. He took off his helmet and had his eyes closed, bobbing his head to whatever song was stuck in his head.

The slaves started to panic.

The crowd stayed quiet, not wanting Chris to notice the slaves; because there were actually some rare ones in it for once. Including legends: The _entire_ group of Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.

Chris started to walk away. One of the slaves in particular noticed that the farther away he got, the scarier the looks the bidders and auctioneer were showing. This slave was none other than the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog. He clenched his fists and prepared for the punishment he would most likely receive from doing what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and yelled.

"CHRIS!"

Everyone stared in anger at him, while his friends became scared. But Sonic just smiled and started to cry happily. Why? Because Chris stopped walking, looked around to see where the voice came from and turned around completely and saw them.

He started to walk over. The crowd unwillingly parted grumbling and cursing. The auctioneer grudgingly stepped aside. The Secretary of State and other leading officials made it a law: never say no to Chris when it concerns those he's trying to help. Slaves included. The auctioneer has no choice but to let Chris take the slaves for **_free_**, etc. Chris got a good look at them all and crossed his arms in thought.

There was Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream and Vanilla, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, and Espio. Each one holding their breath and sucking in their pride to get his attention.

Then Chris cell phone went off, totally scaring Chris and everyone else. He chuckled sheepishly and groaned when he saw who was calling.

"This better be good Johnny." Silence. "Oh, no you don't. The last time I left you alone at my house you almost burned it down!" He rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm in town today. I'm trying to find someone to help me fix up my house."

As he continued his call, the slaves looked at each other and smiled.

The auctioner has a bad feeling in the pit of his wallet.

"Uh, no. Sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near whatever will cause more damage than not. Look, I gotta go. Bye." He sighed and rubbed his head from his soon to be headache. After a moment, he turned back around to face the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. He smiled as he looked at them all. And since he was close enough, he lifted his hand and gestured for Sonic to lean in so he could whisper in his ear. Sonic nodded and did as told.

"How would you and your friends like to help me with my little project." Sonics' eyes widened and pulled away a little and nodded happily. "How many are your friends?"

"All of them." Sonic whispered back. Chris pulled away and looked at the Auctioneer who groaned painfully at Chris' smile. After all, the Auctioner just lost his biggest pay day ever. The slaves cheered and hugged eachother happily. Even Shadow collapsed to his knees and let a lone tear fall happily.

~/~

After about 10 or so minutes of getting everything settled, Chris was holding onto all of their leashes. But Chris didn't even need to bother, because they had no intension of running away. Unfortunately, it was law for slaves to be on leashes...

"I have to pick up a few things at the market, and then we can head back to my place, ok?" They nodded. "Can a few of you come with me, I could use some help carrying the bags." He rubbed his head sheepishly. They just laughed a little and Sonic, Vector and Knuckles volunteered while the others stayed tied to a bench.

Inside the Market building (aka the food store, etc.) Chris, Sonic, Vector and Knuckles were walking down the isles. Vector was pushing the cart. Chris turned and looked at them.

"Are any of you or your friends allergic to anything?" They shook their head no. Out in public, slaves were not aloud to talk unless spoken to. So earlier, Sonic risked severe punishment for yelling out like that.

"You know... Around me, you can be yourself. You can speak your mind, I won't get mad." Chris said softly.

"We know." He heard Sonic answer back just as softly with a smile. Chris smiled gently with another emotion they couldn't place.

~/~

After about a half hour, they were back outside walking towards the others. All four of them had their hands full with grocery bags. Silver and Blaze offered to take a few bags. Then they heard a car horn. Chris turned and smiled. He waved the person over. The trucks' window rolled down to reveal a woman with _long_ brown hair in a ponytail with bangs behind her ears, pale skin, blue eyes wearing black tanktop, tan shorts and guys sandals.

"Heey! Wazzup!" Chris chuckled.

"Hey Star, long time no see." He greeted. Star giggled.

"I see you made some new friends. Need a lift?" Chris rubbed his head sheepishly and nodded. "Rode your bike?" She said knowingly. He nodded. Star looked at the others and nodded with her head gesturing to get in the bed of the truck.

"Go on, guys. I'll catch up on my motorcycle." They reluctantly nodded as he ran to his motorcycle.

~/~

On the empty dirt road to his house, Chris was doing circles around Star. Sonic and the others laughed at their antics. Soon, they made it to his driveway.

"..." Star stared at the doorway intensely as Chris helped Cream and Vanilla get off the back of the truck. Chris looked at Star and the others grabbed the bags and hopped off.

"What is it Star?" He asked. Sonic looked at them then the front door. Star opened the door and slammed it shut behind her as she stormed inside the house. "Star?" The front door was practically ripped open as she continued to storm inside. They waited a moment and then:

"JOOOOHHHNNNYYYY!" Everyone winced.

"As in the same guy I was talking to earlier." Chris clarified. Then they heard Johnny plead for Star to stop whatever she was doing to him.

"Chris! get in here!" Chris winced.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He muttered to himself as he walked inside. The others reluctantly followed.

~/~

The kitchen was destroyed. The source of it was from the stove as it looked like whatever he was cooking started a fire, further proof would be traces of the fire extinguisher all over the walls and ceiling. Johnny was cowering in fear in front of the sink with Star glaring death at him.

"Johnny." Chris asked warily. "What happened?" Johnny chuckled in fear as Star tapped her foot and stared him down with a look that promised pain.

"W-w-well uh... y-you s-see. Um, well what happened was-"

"Johnny." Star hissed lowly with impatience.

"I thought I'd surprise you with supper." He said whimpering in fear avoiding her gaze. Chris just gave him an unreadable look. He calmly put the bags he was holding on the counter and knelt down in front of him.

"Johnny. I know you meant well, but you promised me you wouldn't cook unless I was nearby."

"I know, but I-"

"Johnny. Please." Johnny looked down. Chris' expression softened a little. "Look, if you clean up the mess you made in here, then I'll overlook it. You just have to learn to be careful and to ask if you're not sure about something."

"How did-" Johnny started, but Chris shot him a look. "Right."

"Look, I'm not mad. I'm... disappointed." Johnny looked up at him as Chris stood up and started picking up the other grocery bags the others plopped on the ground. Everyone was silent as he put the groceries on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Even Star relaxed with a sigh. Then he put the bags in a little cloth-like holder ganging from the back door across the hall next to the laundry room. Then he came back in.

"I'm going to start supper in three hours at 7. think you can clean this up by then?" He asked gently. Johnny nodded while pulling his leg closer and resting his arm on his knee. "Okay then." Chris sighed and walked to the others still standing in the doorway.

"C'mon, lets get you guys settled and out of those rags." Gesturing to the girls. Lets just say, the auctioneer was a pervert.

"I'll help you out." Star offered following him out.

* * *

**Okay, yes. Chris's dream is the same as an actual memory from Mobian Angel: the Rose pin girl. I wrote this onshot around the same time I came up with it so the two scenes are near identical. So If your confused as to what's going on, go read it!**

**On a random note: lately I've taken a liking to depicting Sonic, NOT as the hero, but just another victim. I mean, COME ON! He's always the cheerful, witty hero! So to me, I just want to try another side to him. Y'know?**


	2. The Boy Who Ran- Pt 1 - Window's Shadow

**The Boy Who Ran**

_**"Window's Shadow"**_

**Part 1**

Amy watched on like she always did. Seeing him like this… She knew that he hurting inside. For the first time in his life, he was too slow to save the one person who _truly_ cared about him… He wasn't fast enough, and it killed him on the inside.

She heard footsteps behind her and was surprised to see Rouge. The world renowned ex-thief put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two were silent as they watched their friend collapse to his knees and cry.

They were currently infront of an old, newly-repaired mansion on the edge of the lake far from the nearest town. In front of the mansion's entrance was hundreds of Mobians who either now lived in the mansion and/or came to pay their respects to a great friend. In front of the Mansion was the boy himself incased in crystal due to his sacrifice. The result turned him into this statue where it looked like he was sleeping with a smile on his face. They managed to move the statue here, where the sun will always shine causing the lights reflection to cast a warm and comforting glow to anything nearby.

In front of him was everyone he ever helped and set free.

Then Sonic took a few sad steps forward. _No… Swift._ Amy corrected herself. He stopped walking and stood at the base of the crystal statue of his friend, protector, and family…

He reached into his jacket that had once belonged to the boy… He pulled out a music box and hesitantly wound it up and set it down gently with care at the base of an eye-level ledge. As the song played, he started sing. And soon, one by one, everyone else joined in to the song they all knew by heart.

The more the song played the more Sonic closed his eyes and thought back to how this all started. With a boy who saved his life in more ways than even he isn't aware of yet. He owes him so much…

"Sonic…" He heard Amy say softly from behind as the song ended a few minutes ago. He shamelessly wiped away his tears as he slowly turned to her. "I-I was wondering if you could tell me about him. I only knew him briefly a-and-?" She stuttered nervously. She was startled as he smiled a little and looked around.

Just about everyone here was on the same boat. They all knew him but only during his brief visits. Only Sonic knew him from before all this began. Sonic's gaze softened in understanding. He sighed and sat on the edge of the statue. Everyone else quickly found a comfy spot and eagerly awaited his story, knowing it was gonna be a good one.

Sonic tilted his head back enough where the boy's outstretched hand came into view. He smiled sadly and pictured that hand way back when it was held out towards him that first time.

"You know something." He finally said. Everyone was quiet. "I didn't always go by 'Sonic'. I didn't even have a name until he gave me one!"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked at him, then back up to that hand that saved many lives including his. He closed his eyes, and he could still see him standing there, kneeling in front of him with his famous gentle smile.

~/~

**6 Years Earlier…**

Screaming. Pain. Money. Each on a nightly basis. The closest thing he has to family sold him as a slave when he was 5. And now he's truly…

Alone.

He's 12 years old and has never even seen the light of day. Literally. For as long as he can remember he's been in that same dark place underground, chained low to the ground. He opens his eyes and, after all these years, he cannot see past the dim light from the window on the ceiling. Every day, shadows pass by that window. Every day, each one ignoring his cries for help.

That is, until one stopped.

It was at the brightest time of the day (noon) when someone stopped on the other side of the window. He didn't get his hopes up though. He heard yelling on the other side like the shadow was being chased. Then the window burst open almost blinding him. Soon he heard something from the window and onto the floor. Whoever it was cursed and then quickly shut the window as their pursuers ran past them.

Eventually the person got adjusted to the dim lighting again and got a closer look at the boy.

He looked the same age as him and a human. He had short brown hair and eyes like his fur. He's wearing a too big leather jacket, a brown hat, red shirt, jeans and sneakers. Both boys looked at each other.

"Sorry about that. I'm just trying to hide from them. I-I'll leave soon…. Um… M-my name's Chris." Chris said as he got up to get closer to the other and held out his hand awkwardly.

The boy in chains didn't know what to do with that hand, or any of this! He's never had anyone NOT hit him or anything right off the bat. He fidgeted uncomfortably, causing the hidden chains to rattle a little. Chris' eyes widened a little and knelt down to get a better look. He was horrified at the mere sight. His gaze turned determined and he stood up and walked away. The boy in chains flinched and closed his eyes out of habit. The next thing he knows,

…he felt his hands go loose.

He opened his eyes in shock to see Chris over him with something in his hands. Soon, the chains fell to the ground as Chris worked on the ones on his feet. The boy was frozen in shock at what Chris was doing. Eventually his legs are free.

Chris sighed and knelt down until he was eye level. Chris gave him a gentle smile and held out his hand.

"Want to come with me?" Chris asked. The boy formerly in chains just sat there looking up at Chris with tears in his eyes. Chris' gaze softened in understanding. He sighed and bent forward to pick him up. With a little effort, he put the other in his arms.

He turned around to see a human male in his thirties standing in the doorway in shock, then anger. The boy cowered in Chris' arms as said boy went on the defensive and set his fight or flight to 'flight'.

The man lounged.

The two ran.

Chris carried him as he narrowly evaded the man. Upstairs, the house SCREAMS wealthy. Chris mentally rolled his eyes. Footsteps of the man coming out of shock and turning into raging psycho was heard from behind. Chris, felt more than heard, the fear of the boy in his arms. A determined look shone in his eyes as he evaded that horrible man. Soon, he makes it to the front door and escapes with the mans yelling fading behind them as they navigated the streets.

The chained boy, was at first, blinded by the light. And when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but tall buildings, blue skies and white clouds.

The boy from the window carried him outside of the city laughing, and the chained boy laughed with him. Because now, he's no longer chained. He's free.

And all it took was a helping hand...

* * *

**Sonic's flashback was from a story/poem I did in an english class last year, thought it was cool and decided to try an actual story. I would show you the poem but the file got corrupted and my new laptop refuses to open it no matter what I try! T^T **

**The poem was called Window's Shadow. It was about a chained boy and a 'Shadow' that finally stops. So, if the flashback is worded weird, I apologize for that.**


	3. The Boy Who Ran- Pt 2- Names and Thieves

**The Boy Who Ran**

**Part 2**

Outside the city in the woods finds the two boys asleep high in a tree, the chained boy in the others' arms. The chained boy was a blue Mobian Hedgehog with no name. He was never given one. He may be seventeen years old, but he fits in the other boys' arms snugly. The Shadow Boy is 12 years old with deep blue eyes and fiery orange hair. He is wearing dirty clothes he hasn't washed in days.

The sun was just coming up and its brightness woke up the hedgehog. He slowly opened his eyes and was both awestruck and almost blinded by the sun. He felt movement below him, the other boy was waking up too. Blue eyes looked up to emerald green, and smiled. The blue hedgehog reluctantly smiled back and pointed to the shiny light in the distance.

"It's called a sunrise." He said. Blue tried saying it, but no sound came. The human smiled sadly and sat up. "Lets' get down from here, ok?" Blue nodded and the human adjusted himself so he was on the next branch down and helped the other. It took a while, but they finally made it two branches to the bottom when the branch gave and the two fell to the ground.

Luckily neither was hurt. The boy just laid there arms spread out. He couldn't help it, he started laughing. Meanwhile, blue was confused as to why the other was laughing. After a moment he stopped laughing and looked his other.

"S-sorry. Here." He stood up and walked over to the hedgehog and helped get him away from the fallen branches. But the other was too scared to let go. He sighed.

"I never introduced myself, did I?" The other blinked. "My name is Christopher, but you can call me Chris." He said with a goofy smile, the other couldn't help but copy. "What's your name?" Blue looked down. "I see... How about I give you a temporary name until you find a name you like? Sound good?" Blue looked at him in shock, but nodded hesitantly at the fact that he can decide his own name.

"Hmm... lets see..." Chris looked at him deep in thought for a moment. "The only thing I can think of right now is 'Swift'."

Blue blinked and repeated the word in his head. Soon, he smiled. "You like it?" The newly dubbed 'Swift' nodded happily. Chris giggled then got an idea. "Wait here for a sec." Chris stood up. He walked over to the fallen branches and broke off one that was a little longer than his arm and took off the leaves, etc. Then he walked back over to Swift. Chris smiled goofily and held up his stick dramatically pretending to be a king knighting a knight.

"With the power vested in me, I hereby name this Mobian." Then he tapped the stick on both of Swifts shoulders as he talked. "From this day forward -until you decide on another name- You shall go by Swift the Hedgehog." After he tapped the second shoulder, and Swift being both confused and amused by the others declaration; he poked Swift in the forehead, causing him to swat it away and smile. They both laughed. After they went into a comfortable silence until Chris remembered something.

"Why don't we go get breakfast, ok?"

At the sound of food, both their stomachs growled. Chris playfully rolled his eyes and looked around. In the direction they were going there is a town nearby... where everybody knows him... He slumped in defeat. That town is the only one within walking distance, especially if he has to carry Swift the whole time since he doesn't know how to walk yet. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Swift look at him worriedly.

"Sorry. It's just... you're not the only one running away. That town over there is the closest town while others are two or more days walk. And I doubt you want to go back to the city we just ran from." He was answered with Swift fearfully shaking his head no. But then Swift looked at him, ~_Why are _you_ running away?~_

"You wanna know why I'm running away from my home?" Swift nodded. "How about this. As soon I teach you a few more words that relate to my story, I'll tell you. I want you to be able to understand it better first, ok?"

Swift nodded in understanding and held up his arms. Chris smiled. He knelt down and picked him up into his arms as Swift held on tighter, feeling safe in Chris' arms. Chris looked at him for a moment with and unreadable look. Then he looked ahead and started walking down the road.

~/~

**Rouge**

In the town square, there was a crowd of people surrounding a white Bat Mobian. Her name is Rouge the bat. She is currently tied down pretty good and gagged. Everyone in the crowd was encouraging the person walking up behind her, carrying a whip.

In Rouges' eyes, she saw nothing but disgusting humans who care nothing for her kind. And as for why she was here... she blamed her sticky fingers and for not being alert enough at the time.

Then in the corner of her eyes, off to the side; she saw a human child carrying a blue Hedgehog. _What the?!_ Then the boy spotted the crowd, and then me through a gap in the crowd. _Is he.. worried about me?!_ The boy said something to the Blue Hedgehog and sat the other down on a bench still in my sight. Then the boy hesitantly walked closer. It looked like he was having some kind of inner battle.

Then the strangest thing happened, he walked over and the crowd parted with several gasps. Whoever this kid was, everyone knew him.

"What's going on here?" He asked calmly with authority fit for adults. The man with the whip grudgingly walked over, clearly mad for being interrupted. But then... he knelt down and bowed his head. I blinked incredulously.

"Master-"

"I ask again. What. Happened?" The man started to sweat.

"W-well y-you see, uh... This Mobian, she uh..." The boy started to become impatient and angry. "She is a thief and she-!"

"Enough! Stand up. I want all of you to back off." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. The crowd and that man didn't need to be told twice. Soon, that boy walked over to me and knelt down... and _untied_ me. I could only watch in shock. And... unlike most men in this town, including kids, he _clearly_ wasn't a pervert.

Soon my binds were off but, I was still staring at him frozen in shock. He just smiled gently at me. Then he stood back up and held out his hand for me. _So, he's a gentlemen too?! _I reluctantly grabbed his hand and he helped me up. The boy turned around and gave the man a stare that promised nothing but trouble for the man. Especially considering the way that man was whimpering like a baby in its first time-out ever.

The boy held my hand as we went for my satchel holding all my treasures and tools I used to get them. He grabbed the bag and handed it to me, clearly knowing what was inside. I slowly grabbed the bag and nodded in thanks. Then we walked back over to his friend on the bench.

I looked at him oddly. He was using his hands to move his legs back and forth. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when the boy let go of my hand and walked over and knelt eye-level with him.

"Having fun?" He said with a goofy smile. That totally threw me off. What happened to the boy from earlier?!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Having fun?"Swift nodded.

In truth, he saw a kid sit down eating ice cream a few benches down on his left and saw her swing her legs back and forth. So he was trying to do that with his legs, but they wouldn't move like he wanted, so he bent over and used his hands to move them. _I wonder if he'll teach me how to walk too..._ Swift inwardly smiled at the thought. He really liked having Chris around. Chris didn't hit him or yell at him... Swift smiled, but then saw Rouge. Chris noticed this and stood up.

"I never introduced myself. My name is Chris." Rouge blinked, still a little lost about all this. "And this is Swift."

"Uh… hi? …I'm Rouge.

* * *

**Wonder what she stole? lol. Its different huh? Having a crippled Sonic who never learned how to walk or talk? And why do you think the crowd reacted like that towards Chris? Should I even continue this story or leave it there?**


	4. Death of Eggman, Rise of Robotnik

This is a glimpse into Robotniks past in my other story Mobian Angel. The bottom half is actual scene from the story while the top half is just the jumbled thoughts on how I wanted the story to go. The finalized detailed version will eventually be turned into a 'Peek into the Past' chapter.

_**PS- (SPOILER ALERT!)**_ If you're wondering about the tree house not being in the story, It will be explained in the sequel.

* * *

**Death of _'Eggman'_ - Rise of _'Robotnik'_**

Eggman as a kid loved inventing things.

But he was always alone working on his inventions.

He was in a robot fight club since middle school.

He met Robina Cyberine then too. She was outgoing and the ultimate tomboy that also loved building things. She wore glasses then and always had oil and grease somewhere on her.

She was his greatest rival.

But eventually, his only real friend.

She came over sometimes and during one of their walks, they found a really big tree near a cliff on the ocean about 20 miles from his house.

They put their building skills to the test and built a tree house.

Soon, it was filled to the brim of blueprints and prototypes of their actual inventions.

Their inventions were soo big, that Eggmans' dad had a large shed in the backyard built to hold all of them.

During high school there was a sewing class Robina took. There was a project where she had to make a doll as a final.

That is where _Cheese the Chao_ came from.

Years later, after they were married and expecting their first child, there were news reports about Angel Island and the Echidna population in peril all over the news.

A brave Mobian Hedgehog girl stepped forward. She snuck into the cavern that held the Master Emerald and stole a smaller version of it, just one out of seven.

And then, live on the news, showed the Hedgehog yelling "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Crystals spread from her body in every direction putting Angel Island into the sky and in the end causing her to Crystallize.

~/~

_"I'm Knuckles the Echidna." Her eyes widened._

_"I thought you were an Echidna, but I wasn't really sure." She said while rubbing her head sheepishly. He just smiled._

~/~

It wasn't until later that they learned that her name was Christina.

Robina smiled and figured out what to name their child.

As little Chris got older, Eggman was at work while Robina played with her little angel.

As the sun went down and she tucked her baby into her big girl bed, she heard the door get kicked down.

She was being robbed.

'Mommy…?' Robina stood horrified between little Chris…

And the Mobian standing at the Bedroom door.

It was a Hedgehog in a leather jacket. There were other voices downstairs. The next thing she knows he has a gun to her head.

Eggman came home sometime later to see a bunch of Mobians on motorcycles ride past him carrying bags like they just robbed someone. He only got a glimpse of the one closest to him, but it was too dark. But he will forever remember that dark silhouette of a blue Hedgehog in a flaming leather jacket.

When he got home to see the blood of his wife and daughter, his screams could be heard for miles in every direction.

And thus his hatred for Mobians began.

And even more so, the mistaken assumption of Sonic as his family's killer only added fuel to this raging inferno.

And so the legend of Sonic vs Robotnik began.

* * *

**_"You did it! You won!"_**

A woman's voice echoed around his head.

87 year old, Robotnik sat there in his master suite, staring at various holograms holding his most prized possessions: Family photo's and home video's.

The one currently playing was when he was a teenager and winning a trophy during High school. He doesn't remember the name of the club, he has it somewhere in his box of memento's, but right now… all he cares about is the skinny nerd boy with glasses, being hugged to death by a hyperactive crush, Robina Cyberine.

The one person who ever cheered him on, encouraged him with his inventions and gave valued advice. Hell, she even topped him when it came to anything robotics! He was seething with jealousy those first few years until he started to become found of her.

He continued to watch the old video from the silence of his room.

With all entrances sealed, he was free to clutter his room with his memories.

All the photo's, newspapers, music records and cd's, posters, prototypes he built and designed with her. And in his hand is one photo he will always cherish.

It showed himself and his wife reading their daughter a bedtime story on their bed with her on Robina's lap. In his daughters' arms is the little Chao doll he gave her for her birthday.

He closed his eyes.

He can still remember the story Robina told.

It was the most recent Mobian to perform Chaos Control. As she told the story, she drew the picture of the brave Mobian girl, Chris. The Mobian Chris used Chaos Control to save Angel Island and to raise it into the sky. Her Crystallized body is still there today, keeping it in the sky. She saved the entire Echidna race from extinction.

Robotnik sighed.

They named their daughter after her: The Mobian Angel, Chris.

But who would've thought huh?

Who would've thought that a shy little nerd could be capable of becoming a dictator! And all it took was..

The only reason he even took that robotic clone from that witch was to hopefully set things right. But then Sonic came. Then the war came. Then his hatred for Mobians. And now seeing his daughter helping the very rodents he despised-!

_But that was a long time ago now_…


	5. When Blue Eyes Meet Green

**Anistiasa- Wow! my first review! You want more?! I'll give you more! Although I'm not quite sure if you wanted another Eggman/Robotnik fic or another random oneshot. If it's Eggman/Robotnik, there will be one up soon! **

**Otherwise, I found this little fic I deleted from Mobian Angel. It was how Sonic thought the area Chris' house was in seemed familiar, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"When Blue Eyes Meet Green"**_

A young girl woke up with a start. She's been having that dream for a while now. She woke up in the living room of her house that she lives in alone. She was 8. The only family she had was always gone, working on a project he said will 'make amends for the deed he has done'. She didn't know what he did; all she knew was that he was always gone, practically living in his lab.

Its sad to say she was used to his absence. But its not all bad, she at least has a lot of friends. And that puts a smile on her face each day. In the distance she noticed she left the radio still on. She looked at the table and saw her new doll her friends made for her birthday last week. A Chao Doll. She smiled. She grabbed the doll and hugged it tightly in that adorable way little kids are famous for. She let go and looked at it wondering what she was going to put inside.

Outside she heard talking.

She sat up and ran to the window and stood on her tippy toes to see who it was. Outside was a woman talking to another. The first woman was wearing a cool bracelet with some cool looking charms; also, she was holding a leash with a Mobian on the other end.

The little girl was always awestruck by Mobians because they came in many forms and colors and had the coolest taste in clothes and in just about anything they made. But… she was also confused. She didn't know why the Mobian was on a leash or why he looked so angry. It was a Hedgehog she noticed, and he was blue and wearing red and white shoes. He had this look in his eyes that said he was looking for a way to escape.

Then he looked in her direction. Granted he only saw her fingers and from her nose up, but still. He saw her. She was entranced and mystified by his green eyes. She silently told him to wait. He looked confused, then turned to see the woman holding his leash turn away and loosen her grip.

His escape!

He sent a silent thank-you and was literally gone like the wind leaving the two women in the dust.

She backed away from the window. She just helped him escape. She started to panic. Was he supposed to be on the leash? Was he in trouble? It's funny how these questions only occurred to her now. But then she calmed down. She remembered the look in his eyes and realized it wasn't either case.

Those eyes, that was then she realized that he was the first person to thank her for something she did!

She did something right!

She was so happy! She skipped back to the table and started drawing with some colored pencils. She drew many pictures, both trying to remember what he looked like, and what she would look like as a Mobian. She couldn't help it. And because he was a Hedgehog, she drew herself as one. Then she got carried away and added glowing wings.

"…"

She shook her head and giggle, she decided to leave it as is and then wrote a message on it and folded it and put it inside her doll. While she was drawing her new favorite song was playing in the background.

* * *

**Check it out! It's the drawing inside of Cheese!**

**On a side note, I noticed as I was reading last chapter and Mobian Angel, that Cheese's origins are confusing. Is Cheese the Chao doll from Chris' friends or Robina? I have no idea...**

**What do you think would make more sense?**

**Also, There's a message beside the drawing. The only known word on it was at the end: _'...Angel.'_**

**I had something for it but for the life of me, I cant find the document that had that message! UGH! Sooo... If you read Mobian Angel and have an idea for the message, PM me and if I like it, it'll be put in the story, full credit and everything. Until then... that message will forever be lost in history... **

**(Or is it supposed to be like that? XD)**


End file.
